Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch assembly of the kind comprising a central plate, a pair of lateral plates disposed one on each side of the central plate, connection means connecting the lateral plates together for angular displacement relative to the central plate, a plurality of windows formed in the central plate and a plurality of corresponding windows formed in the lateral plates facing the windows in the central plate, and spring means located in said windows and forming a torsionally-resilient torque-transmitting connection between the central plate and the lateral plates.
The present invention relates more particularly to a clutch assembly of this kind in which the central plate is a driving plate fixed to a hub and one of the lateral plates carries friction linings.
It is an object of the invention to provide a clutch assembly of this kind having a particularly simple and robust construction.